This Cancer Clinical Research Center will continue to investigate the mechanisms controlling cell renewal and cell differentiation of normal and malignant blood cell forming tissues and their interactions with drugs. The results of laboratory studies and clinical trials will be related with the aims of enhancing drug specificity, predicting clinical outcomes by the use of in vitro assays, and monitoring the extent and location of disease in each patient, and thus the response to therapy. The ultimate goal of this research is to maximize the effectiveness and safety of drug therapy for patients with disseminated blood cell malignancy.